


A Fine Line Between Love and Hate

by HesitantlyHipsterAlien



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Occasional angst, SO GAY, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-11-19 13:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11314608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HesitantlyHipsterAlien/pseuds/HesitantlyHipsterAlien
Summary: Drabbles between Connor and Oliver because Connor is a jack ass and Oliver loves him anyways and I love when they're just cute and adorable and happy.





	1. Cookies

"Connor, why is the kitchen covered in flour?"

The question comes from Oliver as he stands in the entry way, looking amused, if a bit concerned, at what he's come home from work to find. He's staring directly at Connor, who- much like the kitchen- is covered in flour. Connor stares back with a completely defeated expression.

"I was making cookies."

This makes Oliver laugh, but he stops when he registers the sheepishness in Connor's expression. After a pause, he lets his curiosity get the better of him. "...Why?"

"I just- Shit hit the fan at work," Connor explains, shaking just slightly. "Annalise sent everyone home. You weren't here and I couldn't just sit here and do nothing. I'd lose it. So I tried doing homework but that wasn't enough of a distraction and everyone was busy and-"

He's borderline panicking. Oliver can tell. It happens occasionally when Connor tries to bottle his stress for too long. Crossing the space between them in two steps, Oliver gently takes Connor's hands, just holding them, his gaze still locked with Connor's widened eyes.

"So... you're making cookies?"

Connor nods, looking down. Oliver starts laughing again, drawing a confused and offended glance from the flower covered male standing in front of him. 

"What's so funny?" Connor asks, scowling. Oliver smiles, running an apologetic thumb over Connor's knuckles. 

"You are. Here you are, stressed out to the verge of panic from whatever happened to you at work, and instead of calling me- which, by the way, is totally allowed when I'm at work- you decided to make cookies and somehow cover yourself and our entire kitchen in flower."

"Well... the flour part wasn't planned, but... yeah."

At this, Oliver presses his lips to Connor's forehead, still grinning when he pulls away. "You're incredibly adorable, y'know that?"

Connor smirks, planting a flower covered hand print on Oliver's slate colored gray sweater. "I know."


	2. Why Are You Crying?

It's 10:43 p.m. when Connor finally makes it into the front door of Oliver's apartment.

He's exhausted, both mentally- Annalise had him and the others looking through eight boxes of case files for the majority of the day, they were trying to get a dirty judge fired- and physically, and he wants nothing more than to crawl into bed.

So, of course, this was the most opportune time to walk in on Oliver full on sobbing. 

"Ollie?" Connor's voice is immediately concerned as he drops his bag and coat by the door and quickly moves to sit by the bespectacled man. Oliver jumps quickly, wiping his eyes and pausing the television.

"Hey, you're home," Oliver says, smiling though his eyes are still glassy. "I didn't hear you come in."

"Yeah, I like... just got here, are you okay?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"Ollie, you were just crying when I walked in?"

Oliver's face reddens and he looks down, wiping his face once more on a sleeve. "I-it's nothing. It's really stupid."

"Oliver," Connor huffs in light frustration. "We've literally been inside of each other. You have nothing to be embarrassed about. Not with me. Now, c'mon... why are you crying?"

Oliver sighs, looking from his hands up to Connor. "You promise you won't laugh?"

"Promise," Connor says, draping his arm around Oliver's shoulders in an automatic, protective manner. 

Biting his lip, Oliver sighs once more. "Well... you were stuck at work late so I figured I'd watch a movie and wait up for you. There was nothing good on TV so I put in one of the DVDs you brought over, and, well..."

He looks to the TV. Connor follows his gaze and can't help but smile once he recognizes the film paused on screen. 

"The Fox and the Hound."

"I forgot about the scene where the old woman abandon's Todd in the woods. Its not as sad when you're a kid, but, when you're an adult..."

"Absolutely heart wrenching," Connor replies. "I know..."

"So... you don't think I was a dork for crying over a Disney movie?" Oliver says shyly. Connor smirks. 

"Ollie, you've been a dork since the day I met you, that's what makes you so incredibly adorable," Connor says, pecking the bespectacled male on the cheek. "Now how about we swap out this sad movie for a comedy or something...?"

"Aren't you tired from work?"

"Yeah, but you're clearly in an emotional head space and I'd have to be totally heartless to abandon you like this," Connor smiles. "So... rom-com or will the sappy scenes make you get all emotional?"

For this comment, Oliver playfully smacks Connor's arm. "You're such a jackass."

Connor just grins, kissing Oliver's temple before grabbing the remote.


	3. And I'm Here

Every part of Oliver's being screamed that he should not be doing this. Since the break up, he'd wanted nothing more than to avoid Connor. But, they had all reunited at the hospital, and everyone else was either in Laurel's hospital room or checking in with Annalise, and no one had gone to check on Connor, who'd been walked into an exam room as he'd been near enough to the explosion to get injured.

When Oliver slipped in to the room, Connor was seated in a chair, staring numbly at the floor while a nurse wrapped up his forearm. Oliver wouldn't have been all that worried, but she was full on hitting on Connor, and he wasn't reacting in the slightest. Normally he'd have expected Connor to tell her off.

"Well, that's all set," The nurse said, flashing a near-perfect smile, her hand still on Connor's arm. "Y'know, normally guys like you act all tough, but then beg for morphine the minute the needle touches them. You didn't even flinch."

"Trauma can do that," Oliver said, his tone a little sharper than he initially intended, which surprised him. The nurse glanced up.

"And you are?"

"His boyfriend," Oliver lied. "Now, if you're done, we'd like a minute."

The nurse nodded mutely, standing. She quickly ducked out. As soon as the door was shut, Oliver sat in front of Connor, his tone becoming apologetic.

"I'm sorry, was that too much? That was too much. I shouldn't have-" He started. Connor quietly just held up a hand, looking to Oliver with his glassy, near tears, gaze. 

"That was fine, Ollie..." Connor's tone was rough, almost hoarse. His injured arm now rest across his lap, as if Connor meant to curl in on himself to escape all the pain of the night. Oliver frowned, shifting to hold Connor's good hand.

"Are you okay? Besides your arm, I mean."

Connor shrugged in response, looking down. "I mean my nerves are fried, my stomach is in knots...," At this, his injured arm curled just slightly around his middle, only deepening Oliver's worry. "But is everyone okay? How's Laurel?"

Oliver stared at Connor for a moment. Of course he was more worried about everyone else than he was himself. Because he's Connor. And Connor would blame himself for the other's getting hurt. Sighing, Oliver reached to gently rub Connor's sides- something he discovered helped when Connor's anxiety would start bugging his stomach- as he spoke. "Laurel's in a private room. Mikayla's a sobbing mess. Everyone else is with Annalise."

"...And you're here?" Connor asked, tone very soft.

"And I'm here," Oliver echoed.


End file.
